Ese es el comportamiento de los seres
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Apostar, jurar, fingir para disfrute propio. Esas cosas son típicas de humanos y demonios, y los pleitos que causan jamás se acaban, es un círculo vicioso, nunca se sabe qué tienen bajo la manga. Pero así se comportan todos los seres de la tierra. aparición DevilUS. USUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

En este mundo hay tanto variedad de especies animales y vegetales como de humanos. Por ejemplo la diferencia entre mamíferos y anfibios, o los vertebrados e invertebrados, podría ser bacterias e insectos, también entre terrestres, acuáticos y marinos. Entre el reino de la flora ocurre lo mismo, como es el caso de los frutos y las flores, árboles y plantas, helechos y arbustos, o también comestibles y venenosos.

Entre los humanos es igual. No solamente por continentes, las personas difieren entre sus mismos países, incluso entre su familia. Pero ese no es el caso, además de humanos, fauna y flora se encuentran seres "no naturales" o "sobrenaturales".

Esos son los demonios, ángeles, hadas, países y demás. Coexisten entre los humanos de forma oculta y pasan inadvertidos de todos. Sobre todo los demonios, les encanta hacer travesuras y molestar a los humanos, claro que ellos piensan que es "mala suerte", pero en realidad son ellos quienes provocan todo, incluso accidentes mortales que son cortesía de los más maliciosos y desgraciados de todos.

Hay uno en específico viviendo en Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, especificando por lo largo del nombre, Inglaterra. Y se llama Alfred, un alado de ojos azules enmarcados por lentes de medio cuadro, piel emblanquecida, cabellera negra, cuernos enroscados tan negros como sus alas y cola puntiaguda.

Su manera de permanecer en el mundo humano es algo singular. Es una estatua, literalmente, y en el día. Adopta una posición durante todo el día y en la noche hace lo que quiera cuando quiera hasta que de nuevo hay iluminación por la estrella de la Tierra.

Los humanos que pasaban cerca de él se asombraban por la "perfección" de esa estatua, facciones definidas, detalles cuidadosamente dados, pose realista, contextura y forma de un humano de ultratumba. Todo les parecía atrayente, incluso la ropa tallada tenía su forma y movimiento.

En fin, había un británico el cual estaba fascinado con esa estatua, su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, cabello rebelde color dorado, orbes vivos de tono esmeralda, piel tersa y nívea, peculiares cejas pero no por eso no era apuesto.

Él siempre pasaba por el mismo parque en donde se encontraba la famosa estatua, y todos los días le tomaba una foto ya que su postura cambiaba y nunca sería la misma por dos días.

Un nuevo día llegó en una fría mañana con algo de llovizna, de nuevo desde hace años y medio se encontraba frente a la hermosa esfinge demoniaca. Suspiró, ese día estaba libre y no pudo evitar quedarse abstraído por el objeto, la joven que limpiaba y mantenía esa zona del parque contando la estatua pasó frente a él y le miró sonriendo, lo conoció hace tiempo y tenían una buena relación amistosa

-hola Arthur –saludó con su pegado acento costarricense-

-hola Lucía –le devolvió el saludo amablemente-

La joven menor poseía el cabello negro brillante, largo y ondulado bailando con el viento, ojos grandes marrones y tez de un lindo canela, más baja y de buen cuerpo

-otra vez con la estatua? –miró un par de segundos el objeto frente a ellos-

-sí…-comentó algo apenado-

-debe de gustarle mucho, pero la gente dice que está con un tipo de maldición o algo así…lo sabía?

-no…de hecho no

-en realidad es de hace poco…porque Alfred nunca tiene la misma pose y nadie ah visto a alguien moverlo, ni siquiera por la noche

-oh, interesante, por cierto tú le pusiste ese nombre verdad?

-sí, es bonito, verdá?

-ah, ya te entendí, qué gracioso

-por?

-obviamente no tiene ninguna maldición…debe tener algo que la mueva o cualquier cosa por el estilo

-en serio?, a mí no me dan miedo estas cosas, en mi país de hecho somos algo fans de lo paranormal pero tampoco es que sepa demasiado de esta estatua…

-acaso tú no eres quien la cuida?

-sí…pero jamás la toco para algo que no sea limpiarla

-qué extraño jaja

-sí –también rió con el joven- ah! por qué no se queda un día conmigo y me ayuda a cuidarla?, así sabremos si está embrujada o no –comentó graciosamente-

-bueno, por qué no? –sonrió con algo de curiosidad por la estatua nombrada Alfred-

-bien, dígame cuando quiera

-claro

-me voy, tengo trabajo

-hasta luego, cuídate

-chao, igual

Se fue la latina y Arthur continuó contemplando la figura. La pose del día era clásica de ellos. De pie con la pierna derecha estirada hacia atrás y la izquierda apoyada en frente, inclinado el torso con la diestra en su espalda y la siniestra en forma de que pareciera que atacaría a quien se le posara en frente. Elegante y salvaje, así se notaba su rostro con esa sonrisa orgullosa y esos ojos altivos.

Llegada la noche la cuidadora pasó frente a la talla, ella andaba más abrigada y el aliento se le notaba por el frío a las diez de la noche

-usté sí que se ah vuelto muy famoso últimamente –comentó ella mirando la estatua-

-tienes algún problema con eso? –le regresó el objeto rompiéndose como cascarón y quedando un demonio real-

-no, sólo que creo que Arthur siente otra cosa que no es simple admiración por usté –lo miró volando al rededor por algo alto-

-nah…de todas formas ni me importa ese tipo, preferiría una mujer de buenos pechos y un excelente culo –rió revoloteando de un lado a otro-

-sí claro, y yo me casaré con mi mejor amigo peruano –se burló en confianza- vamos, que ya todo mundo sabe que usté es gay

-no te burles, yo me guío por el atractivo y que me hayan tocado más hombre es otra cosa –se acercó a ella mirándola-

-y por casualidad se terminó enamorando de Arthur el cual en la vida ah mostrado más de lo necesario –le vio con cara de gata-

-a-ah! –se apartó- no me gustan los humanos!

-lo que diga para sentirse mejor

-y por qué lo invitaste a venir? –evadió el tema-

-se me hizo la idea de que puedan conocerse mejor…

-estás loca mujer –espetó- dile que se olvide de eso si no quiere terminar usando silla de ruedas por más de una semana

-él siente algo por usté aunque no se dé cuenta –comentó Lucía muy segura-

-finjo ser una estatua –le dijo Alfred elevando una ceja- cómo le puedo gustar si se supone que soy un maldito objeto?

-no sé…pero es que se ve tan ilusionado con usted que me da pena –suspiró-

-estás loca –le dijo simplemente cruzándose de brazos- cómo se te ocurre que podríamos tener una relación normal?, sin contar el hecho de que sólo lo quiero en la cama

-ajá, no me diga que no puede volverse en apariencia humana?, además ambos sabemos que no sólo es el sexo lo que quiere

-Lucía, en qué momento decidí hacer un pacto contigo?

-cuando lo encontré casi muerto y lo escondí en este parque para que nadie lo moleste –sonrió orgullosa- ya en serio, me lo va agradecer luego –sonrió segura-

-apostemos

-qué y con qué argumentos?

-apuesto a que Arthur no está enamorado de mí y yo tampoco de él y que lo violaré sin piedad si lo traes aquí; si yo gano usaré a Arthur como mi prostituta personal y no podrás hacer o decir nada al respecto aparte de humillarte frente a mí

-bueno, -lo miró desafiante- apuesto a que sí hay algún tipo de romance entre ustedes dos y que seguramente alguno de nosotros tres se va a arrepentir de esto –dijo segura-

-la que se arrepentirá vas a ser tú y el cuerpo de Arthur pero estoy de acuerdo –sonrió-

-entonces, trato hecho –estrechó su mano derecha y una ligera luz negruzca se iluminó al sellar el trato con el demonio-

Estaba hecho, ahora era de esperar. Arthur terminó aceptando ir dos días después a quedarse por la noche. Así que se mantuvo con la latina hasta que la Dama de la Noche decidió aparecer con su interminable escolta en el manto negruzco y azulado del cielo.

Caminaron un buen rato, esa noche también hacía frío, pero el británico no llevaba bufanda por lo que temblaba un poco más que la muchacha la cual aprovechó la oportunidad

-oiga Arthur

-s-sí?

-tengo una bufanda y un abrigo en el armario de mantenimiento, si quiere puedo ir a traérselos pa' que no tenga tanto frío –se abrazó a sí misma por la fuerte brisa que pasó por ellos-

-te molestaría…?

-no, ya vengo –se alejó de él-

-ten cuidado

-sí~ -de pronto ya no se escuchó más-

Arthur estaba frente a la esfinge sin darse cuenta hasta que se giró y se volvió a asombrar por su postura y semblante tan real

-por qué me miras tanto? –entonces esta se movió para quitarse la piedra y moverse frente al británico-

-ah! –gritó apartándose asustado- q-qué se supone que e-eres…?!

-un demonio, acaso eres un idiota? –se acercó más a él haciendo que tropezara y cayera de trasero-

-p-pero…t-tú! C-cómo pu-puede…? –le miraba temblando más por el miedo que por el frío-

-no puedo fingir ser una estatua para mirar el mundo humano a mi modo?

-e-es que…-observaba esos ojos azul celeste tan profundos, eran intimidantes pero atrayentes-

-me di cuenta de que siempre me observas como hipnotizado, me cansé sabes?, no soy un maldito modelo el cual está obsesionado por que lo miren –le dijo molesto cruzado de brazos-

-…! –se sonrojó por lo dicho y apartó la vista- q-qué clase de broma es esta…?

-no es broma…-tomó su mentón e hizo que lo viera, sus ojos eran serios y llegaban a lo más profundo del verde de Arthur- hablo en serio, me has estado provocando y ya no me contendré más contigo

-q-qué…? –se asustó con lo dicho-

-bastardo idiota –susurró y se acercó a su boca peligrosamente- te haré mío aquí y ahora

-…!

No pudo hablar, sus labios fueron devorados por la boca del demonio, en el parque solamente estaban ellos y la magia de Alfred hizo una barrera especial para que nadie interrumpiera nada. La boca de Arthur fue explorada por completo con la hábil lengua del mayor, saboreando todo y dejando su presencia en todo lo que tocaba

-ba-basta…-musitó con miedo y sonrojado el británico tratando de apartarlo, estaba confundido y se quería ir-

-no

Y siguió con esos besos bruscos, mordiendo sus labios y lamiendo todo de sus boca, un hilo de saliva bajó por la comisura y barbilla del menor al separarse otro hilo los unía y dejaba en claro la confusión y miedo de Arthur y la satisfacción y malicia de Alfred

-d-detente…por favor…ya basta!

Este sonrió y lo tumbó para despojarlo de toda su ropa en segundos, haciendo que el británico se estremeciera de frío y se sonrojara de vergüenza

-detente m-maldito! Déjame ya! –trató de escapar pero las manos del demonio hicieron un buen nudo con la camisa de él y ató las extremidades del menor con facilidad-

-ahora si me disculpas –sonrió lascivo y atacó el cuello de Arthur con voracidad-

-a-ah! d-deten-te!...please ah~ -le sacó un gemido de dolor y apenas placer, haciendo que el demonio se excitara más-

Mordió dejando marcas amoratadas y rojizas por toda la blanca piel, sus manos paseaban por el dorso de él, ese cuerpo le volvió loco al instante. Sus colmillos se clavaron en el pecho del ojiverde sacándole más gritos, saboreó esa sangre enloqueciéndolo y pasando su lengua por el pecho de este

-n-no…stop…stop…ah!

Sus pezones fueron jalados y devorados por el alado, el cual se calentaba con los gritos y jadeos del menor retorciéndose bajo él.

Arthur gritaba desesperado por ayuda, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo lo confundían, le dolía su pecho y no quería seguir con eso, Alfred era brusco con todo lo que le hacía, esas caricias llenas de lujuria asquerosa le estremecía de odio y asco

-basta! D-detente…! A-ah! please please! Alfred detente por favor!

-que me detenga?...-se burló- eres como un postre o mejor que eso, no te dejaré ir, me perteneces ahora –se detuvo mirándolo fijo-

-p-por qué…?

-aposté tu cuerpo con tu linda amiguita –sonrió orgulloso y descarado-

-q-qué?...L-Lucía jamás…

-créeme cuando te digo que sí, ella te trajo con ese propósito, se supone que no te amo y que te puedo violar sin piedad, creo que gano así que serás mi prostituta personal –se rió frente a él con desvergüenza y altivez-

-yo qué les hice…? –pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes llenos de angustia y dolor-

No le respondió y siguió mordiendo la piel temblorosa del joven, sus manos pasaron a sus piernas moviéndolas de arriba abajo acariciando con perversidad mientras su boca bajó por el vientre blanco de Arthur estremeciéndolo al tacto. Alfred sonrió lascivo por el panorama y lamió las piernas del humano lentamente haciéndole arquear la espalda al susodicho.

No aguantó más, la voz le llamaba con ansias y el cuerpo le gritaba con desesperación. Se desabrochó sus pantalones con impaciencia dejando al aire su miembro totalmente despierto y lo dirigió a la entrada del menor

-no! Stop! Stop! Please! I will do anything that you tell me! Please stop! all except that! –gritaba a más no poder tratando de liberarse pero el agarre del mayor se hizo más fuerte enterrando sus garras en la tersa piel del joven- please Alfred…! please Stop …-lloró-

Este ignoró sus súplicas y alzó sus piernas a los hombros y entró en una fuerte embestida sacándole un fuerte grito desgarrador de la boca de Arthur. Y estos no cesaron por la manera de mover las caderas del demonio, no se detenía disfrutando la estrechez y calidez del humano

-a-ah!...plea-se…s-stop…argh! Ahh! –pegaba alaridos el rubio-

-hm…delicious…-suspiró entre jadeos y gemidos de placer el azabache-

Se movía una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo menor, lo partía con cada embestida, tomó su cadera y la movía con su propio cuerpo, al mayor sudaba de placer y éxtasis, el otro, de dolor y cansancio.

Después de minutos eternos terminó corriéndose en el interior del británico, eso le dio un pequeño chance para respirar y recuperar algo de aire, pero no por mucho, Alfred no se detuvo con eso, salió de su interior y lo volteó para que quedara de cuatro, a Arthur se le dificultó la tarea al estar atado de manos y que su espalda sentía solo dolor como para ordenarle bien a sus piernas que no perdieran el equilibrio.

Alfred mordió la espalda del menor, pasando sus manos por su costado con brusquedad, sacaba más gritos al rubio.

Se acercó a su oído aún sin volver a penetrarlo

-quiero que esta vez grites mi nombre –susurró como una orden lasciva-

-A-Alfred…arg! –este jaló su cabeza hacia atrás sosteniendo fuerte su cabello, respiraba con dificultad y el cuerpo sobre él no ayudaba en nada-

-más fuerte! –volvió a jalar-

-Alfred! –gritó con dolor y fue soltado de la cabeza y sujeto de las caderas-

-sigue así –comentó entrando nuevamente con fuerza y brusquedad-

-argh! Alfred…Alfred! Ah! a-ahh! Alf-Alfred!

Continuaron las embestidas con más potencia al igual que los gemidos del demonio y los alaridos del humano el cual por momento empezó a gemir al sentir su miembro ser estimulado por la mano del mayor.

De arriba abajo, pasando su pulgar por la punta tocando con verdadera experiencia y maestría sacándole gemidos y haciendo que este se excitara a travesando del dolor de su parte trasera.

Le temblaba el cuerpo entero, de su boca salía un ligero hilo de saliva y su frente mojada se cubría con algunos mechones de cabello, su piel marcada y enrojecida seguía siendo manoseada por ese ser

-n-no~ ahm…b-basta…ahh!...Alfred por favor…ya no…n-no aguan-to a-ah~!

-hpm!

Su mano apretó el miembro del menor haciendo que se corriera en la misma, no le importó pero su venganza fue separar sus piernas y salir de su interior y entrar más fuerte que nunca hasta venirse por segunda vez. El semen manchado de sangre escurría por las piernas temblorosas del británico, el cual estaba exhausto y adolorido.

Alfred salió con brusquedad dejándolo caer, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su ropa mirando el cuerpo menor estremecerse y temblando en el frío césped. Se acercó a él sosteniéndolo del cuello y elevándolo para hablarle de frente, no le importó que estuviera desnudo, atado de manos o que casi le ahorcaba en esa postura

-y-ya estás fe-feliz…no? –le dijo con dificultad-

-casi, me debes toda tu vida como mío –sonrió superior-

-de verdad…me vas a tomar…d-de esa forma…?

-tienes problemas con eso?, así me mirabas tú, como un objeto al cual solamente hay que admirarle el cuerpo –frunció el ceño-

-t-te equivocas…yo querí-a ver m-más allá de una –respiró lo mejor que pudo- de una simple estatua…no eras un objeto para mí…-sonrió a pesar de todo mirándole a los ojos dejándose ver el alma a través de ellos-

-…! –se sorprendió, esos ojos tan verdes, lo estremeció dándole sentimientos de culpa, confusión, tristeza, odio y muchas más en un sólo momento- n-no puede ser…es-eso es…-lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo de rodillas mirando hacia abajo- no es posible que…! –se miró las manos retrocediendo unos pasos, le daba vueltas todo, en segundos descifró la mente del humano, si era cierto lo que decía entonces…-

-perdiste Alfred –apareció la chica latina tranquilamente seguida de un hombre algo similar al demonio pero más aniñado y de cabellera rubia, su mirada era más dulce y tenía un aire de confianza y potencia-

-qué…? –los miró confuso-

-"apuesto a que Arthur no está enamorado de mí y yo tampoco de él y que lo violaré sin piedad si lo traes aquí" fue lo que dijiste –lo tuteaba, no era una señal de buen augurio para el demonio, estaba total y seguramente molesta y le restaba toda importancia al ser alado frente a ella-

-…

-y yo dije "apuesto a que sí hay algún tipo de romance entre ustedes dos y que seguramente alguno de nosotros tres se va a arrepentir de esto" no es así?

-le hiciste esas asquerosidades yo dije que sí había romance entre los dos y que alguien se arrepentiría de esto

-qué tiene que ver?, solamente me equivoqué en el enamoramiento que él me tiene y punto

-te volviste a equivocar, dijiste que si Arthur te amaba, no que si tú también lo hacías

-pero dijiste romance entre los dos, no salimos ni…

-"algún tipo de romance entre ustedes dos", no importa de qué lado vaya, y en este caso fue recíproco porque viste a sus ojos y se dejó ver el alma, abrió la tuya y _poof!, _ y ahora te arrepientes, lo mismo que yo dije, perdiste en totalidad ya que si no me equivoco tenías planeado algo más cuando lo tomaste del cuello y lo soltaste poco después, la piedad se esfumó por la culpa y yo gano

-maldita bruja –espetó molesto, le corroía que la joven tuviera razón- no te hubiera convertido en país nunca

-ya hicimos el pacto y no hay vuelta atrás, conoce a uno de mis compañeros –alzó su mano mostrando al joven a su lado- él es Estados Unidos de América

-un placer Alfred –dijo como si nada-

-malnacidos

-tú eres Arthur, no? –se acercó a él con amabilidad-

Este no le respondió, y le miró buscando protección la cual se le mostró en un abrazo para que ocultara su humillación y dolor en su pecho

-quería que estuviera contigo por la manera en que te veía, pero veo que siempre fue Estados Unidos el correcto,–dijo la joven mirando con desdén al demonio- lo lamento Arthur –este no habló nada, el país le puso la ropa con cuidado-

-malditos bastardos, los odio –les dijo a todos- me vengaré de esto Costa Rica, y haré que Arthur pase la peor de las desgracias sin importar que esté con esa potencia mundial, lo juro

-sigue hablando –decía el último mencionado mientras alzaba al británico en brazos y lo miraba con completa seguridad- soy el hero aquí y no dejaré que dañes a nadie en mi presencia, no importa lo que hagas siempre te ganaré, lo juro

-entonces luego veremos quien mantendrá su juramento –suspiró el país menor- adiós Alfred

-malditos –fue su despedida al esfumarse-

-para esto me llamaste? –preguntó el rubio más alto con el humano aún en brazos-

-no quería conocer al humano del que le había hablado tanto?

-sí pero…

-E-Estados Unidos…? –preguntó nervioso el rubio menor-

-dime

-p-pue-des…puedes abrazarme?...me siento solo…-perdió todo orgullo, eso ya no era nada para él y valla que lo necesitaba-

-claro –sonrió e hizo lo que le había pedido Arthur, puso su mano en su espalda para acomodarlo mejor y que quedara más aferrado a su pecho, sus manos temblaban sosteniendo la tela que cubría al representante de la primera potencia mundial- así está bien?

-sí…gracias…por favor no me dejes solo por ahora…

-para eso estoy –rió levemente feliz, quería proteger a ese humano y empezó a sentir un apego hacia él al igual que Arthur se sentía protegido y no quería dejarlo-

-ahora que lo recuerdo…-comenzó la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar lejos del parque-

-qué cosa?

-aposté con un chico llamado Matthew, que si Alfred se arrepentía de haber jugado a ser una estatua para disfrutar de los humanos…

-qué ganas tú?...que dejara en paz a…?

-ese otro demonio dijo que me concedería un favor, pero decidí dárselo a usted, Estados Unidos, al igual que a Arthur

-favor?

-Arthur…qué le parecería si le dijera que podrá estar con Estados Unidos de una forma muy unida

-pero…él es un país…-se aferró como si le fuera a abandonar en cualquier momento- no se puede…-le miró confuso-

-exactamente eso fue lo que quería, Estados Unidos, dele la bienvenida al nuevo representante del Reino Unido –sonrió orgullosa, ambos abrieron los ojos a lo grande-

-aww! –el ojiazul se emocionó, y posó su mejilla en la cabeza de este-

-es-espera…significa que…

-sí…usté ahora es un país

-pero

-no importa Inglaterra! –le dijo USA haciendo que le mirara- es fantástico ahora podemos estar juntos! Podré protegerte y podrás hacer que sea el hero más feliz del mundo!

-oye! –se sonrojó- no te pases de la raya, no quiero que me trates como una nena…apenas y nos conocemos idiota

-no se preocupe, él es así de apresurado

-no deberías de hablar –le dijo USA-

-lo apoyaré esta vez –le siguió UK-

-por qué? –preguntó CR-

-eres la única que apuesta así no más con cualquier demonio que se te aparezca –se rió el ojiazul-

-pero valió la pena, no?

Apostar, jurar, fingir para disfrute propio. Esas cosas son típicas de humanos y demonios, y los pleitos que causan jamás se acaban, es un círculo vicioso, nunca se sabe qué tienen bajo la manga. Pero así se comportan todos los seres de la tierra.

* * *

espero les haya gustado. sé que está algo raro pero fue la idea que surgió de la nada y quedó esto, por favor no me linchen por esto

gracias por leer


End file.
